In the package structure of a sensor chip, a sensor region in the sensor chip is extremely sensitive, and thus before packaging the sensor chip, a transparent plate is formed above the sensor region for preventing the sensor region from being polluted or damaged during a packaging process.
Such as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional image-sensor chip package structure 100 includes a substrate 110, an image sensor chip 120, a transparent plate 130, a plurality of electrically connecting components 140 and an encapsulant 150. The substrate 110 has a top surface 111 and a plurality of connecting pads 112. The image sensor chip 120 has an active surface 121, and the active surface 121 has a plurality of bonding pads 122 formed thereon and includes a sensor region 123. A conventional die-bonding technique is applied to dispose the image sensor chip 120 on the top surface 111 of the substrate 110. The transparent plate 130 is attached to active surface 121 of the imager sensor chip 120 in advance, and is used to cove the sensor region 123 of the imager sensor chip 120 for preventing the sensor region 123 from being polluted during the packaging process. In general, the transparent plate 130 does not cover the bonding pads 122 of the image sensor chip 120, thereby benefiting the electrically connecting components 140 to connect the bonding pads 12 of the image sensor chip 120 to the connecting pads 112 of the substrate 110, wherein the electrically connecting components 140 are bonding wires in the form of wire-bonding. The encapsulant 150 is dotted on the top surface 111 of the substrate 110 for sealing the electrically connecting components 140, the bonding pads 122 and the connecting pads 11.
Since the image sensor chip 120 is attached to the substrate 110 and the electrically connecting components 120 are used to connect the image sensor chip 120 to the substrate 110, the size of the conventional image-sensor chip package structure 100 can be reduced, and meanwhile, the fabrication cost thereof is increased due to the transparent plate 130 disposed on the image sensor chip 120.